callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifle
(or MP44) appears in most of World War II games of the Call of Duty series.]] , an assault rifle that also frequently appears in the modern games of Call of Duty series]] An Assault Rifle is a type of weapon in the Call of Duty series. It bridges the gap between light machine guns and submachine guns, and replaces the support weapons from earlier games. Assault rifles are effective at medium range, but the individual stats of the assault rifle can determine other effective ranges, if any. Assault Rifles with low damage, high rates of fire and/or high recoil are more effective in closer ranges. On the other hand, assault rifles with high damage, lower rates of fire (or semi-automatic or burst fire), and/or low recoil are more effective at medium to longer ranges. Assault rifles with qualities that fall in between the two aforementioned types can perform well at all ranges with some exceptions. List of Assault Rifles in the Call of Duty ''series ''Note: MP44 and STG-44 are interchangeable names for the same weapon. ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' MP44 menu icon CoD1.png|MP44 '' ''Call of Duty 2 '' MP44 menu icon CoD2.png|MP44 '' Call of Duty 3 *MP44 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M16A4 menu icon CoD4.png|M16A4 AK47 menu icon CoD4.png|AK-47 M4A1 menu icon CoD4.png|M4 Carbine G3 menu icon CoD4.png|G3 G36C menu icon CoD4.png|G36C M14 menu icon CoD4.png|M14 MP44 menu icon CoD4.png|MP44 '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) '' M16A4 Pick Up Icon DS Modern Warfare.png|M16A4 AK47 Inventory DS.png|AK-47 '' ''Call of Duty: World at War '' STG44 menu icon WaW.png|STG-44 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' MP44 3rd person WaWFF.png|StG-44 '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] *STG-44 ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies *STG-44 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 FAMAS menu icon MW2.png|FAMAS SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR F2000 menu icon MW2.png|F2000 AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M4 Carbine *M4A1 *AK-74 *ARX-160 *AN-94 *AUG A3 Call of Duty: Black Ops '' M16 menu icon BO.png|M16 Enfield menu icon BO.png|Enfield M14 menu icon BO.png|M14 Famas menu icon BO.png|Famas Galil menu icon BO.png|Galil AUG menu icon BO.png|AUG FAL Menu BO.png|FN FAL AK-47 menu icon_BO.png|AK47 Commando menu icon BO.png|Commando G11menu.png|G11 STG-44 3rd person BO.png|STG-44 (Campaign and Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M16 *AK-47 *SKS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 M16A4 menu icon MW3.png|M16A4 SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L CM901 menu icon MW3.png|CM901 Type 95 menu icon MW3.png|Type 95 G36C menu icon MW3.png|G36C ACR menu icon MW3.png|ACR 6.8 Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|MK14 AK-47 menu icon MW3.png|AK-47 FAD Menu Icon MW3.png|FAD '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *AK-47 *M4 *G36C *SCAR-L *AUG A3 *AK-74 Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 SWAT-556 Menu Icon BOII.png|SWAT-556 FAL OSW Menu Icon BOII.png|FAL OSW M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 '' '' FAL menu icon BOII.png|FAL (Campaign and Zombies Only) AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 (Campaign and Zombies Only) Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil (Campaign and Zombies Only) Colt M16A1 menu icon BOII.png|Colt M16A1 (Campaign and Zombies Only) M14 menu icon BOII.png|M14 (Zombies Only) STG-44 menu icon BOII.png|STG-44 (Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Honey Badger Menu Icon CoDG.png|Honey Badger SC-2010 Menu Icon CoDG.png|SC-2010 SA-805 Menu Icon CoDG.png|SA-805 ARX-160 Menu Icon CoDG.png|ARX-160 AK-12_menu_icon_CoDG.png|AK-12 FAD Menu Icon CoDG.png|FAD MSBS Menu Icon CoDG.png|MSBS Remington_R5_menu_icon_CoDG.png|Remington R5 MaverickAR CODG.png|Maverick (Onslaught DLC) Ripper Menu Icon CoDG.png|Ripper AR (Devastation DLC) APS Underwater Rifle CoDG.png|APS Underwater Rifle (Campaign only) '' List of Cut Assault Rifles Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' G3 menu icon MW2.png|G3 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' TAR-21 cut menu icon MW3.png|TAR-21 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' M4 big cut content BOII.png|M4A1 TAR-21 ACOG beta BOII.png|TAR-21 Call of Duty: Ghosts '' M4A1 Red Dot Sight CODG.PNG|M4A1 '' Trivia *Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' features the most assault rifles in the Call of Duty series so far. *The STG-44 is the most featured Assault Rifle in the ''Call of Duty ''series so far. ru:Штурмовая винтовка